


Anchor

by j_gabrielle



Series: Feather [2]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Feels, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex visits Bixby before he leaves Vega and gives her something to keep safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor

Bixby lays pale and almost translucent against the stark medical sheets. The different tube and wires linking her to her support system were the only things anchoring her form. Looking in from the door, Alex feels a little sick.

Somewhere down the corridor, the intercom buzzes. Willing his limbs to work, he pushes himself forward towards the little girl. 

Licking his lips once, he walks closer, sitting down on the chair next to her bed.

"Hey Bixby." He says, leans closer to touch the Bixby's hand. "You're going to be alright. The doctors said that all you need is some stitches and blood. Let's face it kid, this isn't the worst we've been through." He smiles, blinking at the reason for his being here. "I'm leaving Bix. I'm leaving Vega for good. I would bring you with me, but... You know."

Bixby remains unresponsive, asleep. Reaching into his jacket pocket he takes out a little wax paper envelope, crumpled and almost falling apart. Alex pauses for a moment, looking at the faded brown paper.

"I'm going to give you something now, okay? And you're going to promise me that you'll take good care of it." Alex says, gently propping it against the vase of flowers on the bedside table. "Remember the first time you saw this envelope and you asked me what was inside it? Well, I'm gonna tell you now."

"It's a feather. But it's no ordinary feather. It's a feather that I stole from Michael's own wing." Leaning closer in, he lowers his voice conspiratorially. "When I was left on the streets, I was so scared. I was so lost. Everything I ever had, every thing I ever knew had just been taken from me but this one feather. It kept me going. I felt as if by having it with me, I could take on almost everything. I didn't have to be scared anymore."

Brushing pale blond locks from Bixby's face, Alex smiles sadly. "I'm still scared, Bix. Not gonna lie. But you need it more than I do right now." Pressing a quick kiss to her forehead, he whispers, "Bye Bix. You be good now."

Alex leaves in a hurry, head lowered and steps quick as he picks his way through the halls. If he had bothered to look up when he left through the door, he would have seen the face of angel etched with concern as he watches in through the window.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, but I hope you like it none the less <3


End file.
